Caperucita roja
by cerezo01
Summary: Las matemáticas parecen no encajar en nuestra vida, pero cuando menos lo esperen siempre encontrarán alguna variable. Shaoran nunca podría imaginar lo interesante que sería ser tutor de aquella chica que lo saca de quicio. /One-shot /Lemon


Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, la historia es mía.

Aclaraciones: Esta historia contiene LEMON explícito. Lees bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

.

 _Holaaa! Esta historia fue una de las primeras, junto con "Flor de primavera", que me inmiscuyeron en este mundo y había sido borrada hace meses producto de un arranque de locura de mi parte, por eso la vuelvo a subir._

 _Espero lo disfruten :)_

* * *

 **Caperucita Roja**

 _one shot_

 _._

La clase seguían con su ritmo habitual. Aburrida.

Las matemáticas me resultaban tan sencillas como inhalar oxígeno y expirar dióxido de carbono. Se dice que es una rama complicada por eso a nadie le era de su agrado, pero si hay algo que la caracteriza es por ser exacta y una vez que comprendes cómo hacer el ejercicio basta con repetir el mismo procedimiento, aunque había una persona que parecía no comprender una simple regla de tres.

Sakura Kinomoto se sienta justo frente a mí, sus dedos mecían el lápiz frenéticamente y por momentos golpeteaba en la mesa de su banco emitiendo un sonido exasperante. Hoy es día de examen y le estaba costando una eternidad lo que a mí me llevó minutos.

Pasé por su lado antes de entregar mi hoja no sin antes percibir el peculiar aroma a fresias que desprendía debido a la suave ventisca que provocó mi caminar. ¿Por qué siempre olía a flores? Me vuelve inestable. No somos amigos, ni cruzamos muchas palabras en los años que la conozco, es una chica más para mí, pero ese aroma… me causa cortocircuitos.

—Li, cuando termine la clase quisiera hablar con usted un minuto— dijo el profesor.

—No hay problema —le dije luego de una leve reverencia.

Salí del salón porque quien termina el examen puede disfrutar esos preciados y silenciosos minutos antes del receso.

Me caracterizo por ser tranquilo y disfruto de mi tiempo en soledad, por eso el estar rodeado de nadie más que mi mismo me relajó. No me alejé demasiado ya que el profesor había pedido verme y, aunque aún quedan 20 minutos de examen, solo me senté a escuchar música desde mi celular en una de las escaleras próximas al salón.

—¡Eyyy, Shaoran! Ya terminé, ¿por qué no vamos a la terraza? Muero por respirar aire puro.

—¿Para qué? Si te intoxicarás al segundo siguiente.

Eriol es uno de los pocos amigos que había hecho en los años que llevaba aquí en Japón, pero estoy agradecido de contar con él. Es un chico muy aplicado, respetuoso y amigable, quizás todo lo opuesto a mí, pero pocos lo conocen tan bien como yo, así como nadie sabe sobre su preferencia a cierta planta alucinógena.

—Justamente, necesito aire puro para poder disfrutarlo– bromeó–, vamos antes que alguien nos gane de mano.

—No puedo, el profesor quiere verme luego de clases.

—Ah, qué lástima. Le diré a Takashi que me acompañe entonces. ¡Nos vemos bro! —Eriol se fue a paso rápido dándome una palmada en el hombro.

.

Al pasar los minutos la mayoría de mis compañeros ya se habían retirado. Me acerqué a la puerta del salón suponiendo que nadie quedaría pero me encontré con Kinomoto sentada frente al profesor Terada, quien al verme hizo un ademán para que me acercara.

—Li, toma asiento por favor.

Obedecí y me senté a un lado de mi compañera que lucía como un corderito al que están a punto de enviar al matadero.

—Bueno, ya estuve hablando con la señorita Kinomoto antes que usted llegara pero lo volveré a repetir para que también comprenda—habló con pasividad—. Estamos en el último año de preparatoria y faltan solo 4 meses para que se gradúen. La señorita Kinomoto está teniendo problemas para avanzar en matemáticas y por ser el último año no se les está permitido llevar materias, por lo tanto lo asigné a usted Li, como su tutor hasta que ambos lo crean necesario.

«¿¡Qué!?» Esto tiene que ser una broma. Ni de chiste pasaría mis preciados momentos de tranquilidad enseñándole a una niña torpe que no sabe nada más allá que sumar y restar con calculadora.

—Disculpe profesor, pero no creo ser la persona indicada para tutorías. Verá es que no tengo... paciencia.

—Ustedes es el mejor promedio, no creo que tenga ningún inconveniente y la señorita Kinomoto accedió a acoplarse a sus horarios —dijo sin vacilar luego de mi negativa.

—Pero no cuento con mucho tiempo libre, además hay otros chicos que son buenos en la materia como Eriol Hiraguizawa, por ejemplo.

—Hiraguizawa es bueno y me consta que hay muchos alumnos calificados pero no se lo estaría pidiendo si no tuviera mis razones.

—Y ¿cuáles son esas razones? Si se puede saber.

—Ya es suficiente —habló la chica de la disputa un poco molesta mientras miraba fijo la mesa del escritorio del profesor—. No es necesario que obligue a Li si no quiere hacerlo, ya le dije que Tomoyo… digo Daidouji, se ofreció a ayudarme sin problemas y me siento más a gusto con ella.

Hasta ese momento Kinomoto era lo más parecido a un florero sin flores, o sea, meramente decorativo, pero lo que dijo fue lo más sensato que la oí decir. Ella tenía una amiga que podía ayudarla, ¿Por qué simplemente no me dejan con la paz y tranquilidad que tanto aprecio?-

—Y es por eso mismo que no quiero que Daidouji la ayude Kinomoto, porque de ser así no debería estar en esta situación. Miren —dijo acomodándose mejor y un poco ofuscado—, he observado que ustedes dos no tiene afinidad por lo tanto estoy seguro que no habrá distendimientos. Además Li, esto podría favorecer su petición para la beca universitaria que solicitó, estoy seguro que será bien visto si prospera con la tutoría, ¿no le parece?

Meditándolo no estaba tan errado en sus suposiciones.

Provengo de una familia que goza de buena fortuna y como único heredero varón esperaban que me hiciera cargo de ella al cumplir la mayoría de edad. Para sorpresa de todos decliné la oferta que más bien era una obligación que nunca quise asumir, lo que causó muchos roces con mi madre hasta el punto de cortar casi todo contacto conmigo. Seguían manteniéndome gracias a las insistencias de mis hermanas por no dejarme solo y desamparado a tan temprana edad pero esos lazos se cortarían una vez terminados mis estudios básicos. Esta beca y el dinero que vengo ahorrando de mi mesada serán la puerta de mi absoluta independencia.

—Acepto —dije decidido aunque no me agrade del todo la situación.

—Perfecto. Kinomoto puede retirarse, Li se quedará un minuto para darle algunas indicaciones sobre donde deben comenzar a estudiar. Que tenga un buen día.

—Igualmente para usted, hasta luego sensei.

Se retiró del salón sin si quiera voltear a verme con un pasar un poco brusco por mi lado.

«Encima de tonta irrespetuosa» —pensé.

Habiendo terminado de platicar con el profesor y de llevarme unas cuantas anotaciones de todo lo que debía lograr que esa chica aprendiera, casi no me di cuenta que al traspasar el portón del instituto una mano golpeó mi hombro. No fue amigable para nada y antes que pudiera adivinar quien se atrevía a retarme, mis suposiciones se desmoronaron cuando vi a Kinomoto cruzada de brazos y con un ceño fruncido para nada habitual en ella. No es que me la pase mirándola, ni que me importara, pero al tenerla frente a mí todos los días desde hace 5 años pude notar que es amigable y sonriente con todos.

La miré confundido sin emitir palabra mientras sopesaba alguna probabilidad de su conducta sin respuestas coherentes y esperé que me revele el motivo, después de todo fue ella quien llamó mi atención.

—Que te quede claro, Li, que no me agrada en absoluto tener clases particulares contigo, y si accedí a hacerlo es porque el profesor Terada no me dio otra opción.

Así que tenía el tupé de patotearme y despreciar mi ayuda. Si así quiere hacer las cosas, pues bien, yo no soy quien está a punto de recusar el año.

—Y que te quede claro a ti, niñita, que no estoy dispuesto a perder más de una hora dos veces por semana contigo, así que mejor ve preparándote por tu cuenta además de la tutoría porque no pienso comenzar explicándote que 2 + 2 es 4.

—Maldito imbécil —declaró furiosa.

Pasó echando humos y en el camino chocó su hombro con el mío.

¿Quién iba a imaginar que la "dulce Sakura" sería en realidad una hiena malhablada?

El lunes siguiente me dediqué a observarla como nunca antes lo había hecho. Se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo con esa chica que a Eriol le encanta, Daidouji. Parecen estar unidas por alguna clase de magnetismo porque donde va Kinomoto allí está ella; eso o estas chicas tienen una relación un poco diferente a la amistad que profesan.

La jornada se dio por finalizada, pero antes de salir tocaron mi hombro suavemente llamando mi atención. Es ella, Sakura, quien me llama.

—Qué raro tu tan amable —le expresé con sorna.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿De qué hablas? En fin, no me importa. ¿Cuándo comenzaremos con las clases?

«Allí está ese ácido y extraño carácter»

—Mmmmm déjame pensar —Realmente no sabía cuándo decirle, la verdad es que no me dedico a nada luego del instituto pero tampoco le voy a dar a ella el beneficio de elegir el día y horario—. Mañana estaría bien, será los martes y jueves al salir de aquí.

—No puedo, tengo ensayo de porristas y soy la capitana, no puedo faltar.

—Que pena… Entonces te deseo suerte aprobando los exámenes —dije sarcástico y di media vuelta sin darle la posibilidad de rebatirme.

—¡Está bien, está bien! Cambiaré el ensayo. Mañana en mi casa entonces.

—¿Ves? No es tan difícil hacer lo que te dicen. Y no, no quiero ir a tu casa, ven tú a la mía.

—¿A la tuya? Pero ¿por qué?

Parecía algo consternada. ¡Ni que me fuera a abusar, por Dios! Ya quisiera ella.

—Porque estoy más cómodo en mi departamento; vivo solo, tengo espacio y no habrá nada que te distraiga. He visto que eres muy despistada, recuerda que solo será una hora.

—Bien –dijo enfatizando la palabra y así denotando su molestia—. Nos vemos.

Me contestó totalmente desanimada y enojada por mis imposiciones, pero yo era aquí el que más perdía con la situación. Sé que lo de la beca es importante pero con mis buenas calificaciones dudo que el hecho de enseñarle a un mono a hablar sea de demasiada relevancia.

¿O sí?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tic tac tic tac

—Kinomoto.. Llevas 15 minutos con el ejercicio y aun no has avanzado nada. ¿No entendiste lo que te expliqué hace tan solo un momento?

Llevaba más de una hora sentado en el living de mi departamento con una chica que apenas sí podía entender dónde poner su nombre.

—¡Es que no entiendo! Las matemáticas me odian y yo las odio a ellas ¿De qué me servirán más adelante? ¡A quién le va a importan las derivadas e integrales! Jamás las usaré, ¿¡por qué tengo que saberlo!?

—¡Porque tienes que pasar de año si quieres dedicarte a pintarte las uñas todo el día!.

Les dije que no tenía paciencia. Lo advertí.

—¿Crees que soy una tonta verdad? Que lo único que me importa es el vestido que me pondré el fin de semana o de qué color me pintare los labios para salir, ¿no?. Pues te equivocas y ¡no soy una estúpida! Si tú fueras un poco menos osco y reticente en tu forma de enseñar yo me sentiría más cómoda y podría progresar. Además, ¿cómo quieres que aprenda si no me equivoco primero?

—Para equivocarte tienes que empezar el ejercicio, y lo siento si te molesta mi metodología pero esto es lo que hay. Tómalo o déjalo.

—Eres un idiota presumido, Li.

Se levantó de la silla con molestia y comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

—¿Qué haces? Aun no terminamos —le dije ofuscado.

—Ya pasó la hora. Me voy.

Antes que pudiera abrir la boca salió dando un portazo.

«Esto va a ser más complicado de lo que pensé».

Acomodé un poco las hojas que había utilizado y me dirigí a la cocina para ver que prepararía de comer. Abrí la heladera, la alacena, debajo de la alacena.. nada.

—¡Mierda! Olvidé hacer la compra mensual.

Sin más remedio que ir en busca de lo indispensable para subsistir las próximas 12 horas, pasé por el parque al que a todos los ciudadanos llaman "El parque Pingüino", y el gran tobogán con forma de pingüino que se sitúa en medio del predio podría darles una idea del porqué se denomina así.

.

La luna asoma su magnificencia por el cielo aún celeste debido a los largos días de primavera y pensé cuán insignificantes somos en esta minúscula porción del universo. Divagando en el cosmos, la infinidad de constelaciones y planetas que el ser humano nunca conocerá, comencé a pensar que lo que uno anhela no siempre se encuentra al alcance de la mano, ni a la vuelta de la esquina, y en las pocas posibilidades de que aquello suceda; quizás lo que uno encuentre sean esas cosas que nunca deseó tener pero a las que tiene o debe aferrarse por alguna motivo, como Kinomoto, que se encuentra a tan solo unos metros de mí sentada en un banco, la última persona que deseaba ver en lo que resta del día.

Dar la vuelta, seguir mi curso, rodearla: Todas válidas e inviables posibilidades, porque cuando la escuché sollozar algún agente extraño me punzó el estómago mientras mi subconsciente me decía que era un poco responsable de aquella situación y, por más ser insensible que me crean, hay una sola cosa que no puedo soportar: Ver a una mujer llorar.

Es mi karma, supongo, no importa que daño me hubiera hecho esa persona, si está llorando es porque realmente le duele y si podía hacer algo para ayudar no dudaría en acudir a su llamado silencioso y desesperado. Kinomoto no era la dulce niña que todos creían que era, pero tampoco me parece sea el ogro que se empeñó en demostrarme.

Sin más cavilaciones me senté a su lado y le tendí un pañuelo, solo en ese momento se percató de mi presencia y sin rechistar aceptó lo que le estaba ofreciendo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con la voz tomada. No me permitió ver su rostro por completo pero fue un indicio del tiempo que estaba en ese estado.

—Paseaba.

El sol caía con la lentitud que lo caracteriza oscureciendo las arboledas formando con sus siluetas un perfecto contraste sobre el rosa-anaranjado que tanto el cielo como las nubes dejaban apreciar.

Ni una queja, ni un reproche, ningún "vete a la mierda y déjame sola", eso habría sido mucho mejor que tener a mi lado un ente en estado casi vegetativo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres hablar?

La pregunta es un poco ambigua y lo peor que alguien puede consultar en estos momentos, pero la única frase coherente que se puede decir.

Cuando un hombre le pregunta a otro por cortesía "cómo está" generalmente la respuesta se basa en un solo, simple y terminante monosílabo: "Bien". Pero cuando se trata de las mujeres, cuestionar su estado anímico es un tema aparte. No sé por qué, pero siempre era el mismo procedimiento: Primero se niegan, luego te gritan que te vayas, que necesitan estar solas y al minuto siguiente las verías abrazándote cual garrapata aferrándose a lo poco que les queda de dignidad.

—No —dijo ella.

Fase uno, lista; ahora vendrían los insultos, pero ya bastante tuve esta semana de sus palabrotas como para soportar esa segunda fase, así que actué primero.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—No —volvió a repetir.

«Okey, eso era nuevo».

—¿Y qué quieres que haga si no vas a contarme qué te pasa?

No se lo dije de mala manera, pero si no iba a hablarme ¿por qué me retenía?

—Ustedes los hombres no entienden nada. Solo quédate aquí.

Claro que no entendemos… ¿Cómo puedo entender a alguien que me aborrece pero al mismo tiempo me quiere cerca? Yo debería estar en esa situación de incertidumbre, metiéndome donde no me llaman consolando a alguien que no soporto, pero más a allá de mi talón de Aquiles, tenía la extraña sensación de no querer alejarme. Quizás nadie me entendería a mí tampoco.

El tiempo transcurrió entre leves sollozos y mi pañuelo manchándose de negro por el maquillaje corrido de sus ojos. Ninguno dijo una palabra, no nos mirábamos, no nos tocábamos, no emitíamos sonido ni movimiento alguno hasta que su estómago hizo acto de presencia.

—Creo que tienes hambre —dije recalcando lo obvio.

—No sabía que eras adivino.

¡Tan sarcástica!

—Iba camino por una hamburguesa antes de encontrarte. ¿Por qué no vamos?

No sé porqué esas palabras salieron de mi boca; no hacía falta pasar más tiempo con ella, ya estaba mejor, había dejado de llorar, entonces ¿por qué tan solo no me despedí hace 15 minutos cuando todo estaba calmo y su aura en paz?

—Mi estómago y yo estaríamos agradecidos.

Y por primera vez, en todos los años que la conozco, buscó mis ojos y me sonrió.

De pronto me sentí morir. Una sensación nunca antes experimentada recorrió mi cuerpo como si me inyectaran chocolate caliente en las venas. Su sonrisa es tan o más cálida que los últimos rayos de sol que surcan su rostro, y sus ojos se ven tan claros que parecen más verdes de lo habitual debido al enrojecimiento de los mismos.

—Vamos entonces —me levanté rápidamente antes que note el estúpido sonrojo que puedo asegurar tiñen mis mejillas y que con suerte serían confundidos con el rosáceo atardecer.

.

Nos acercamos a uno de esos lugares de comida rápida tan popular y no tardamos en engullir la hamburguesa una vez sentados a la mesa.

—¡Guacala! Olvidé decir que no le pusieran pepino.

De forma no muy femenina, Sakura retiró el vegetal de su boca y el que quedaba en su comida, pero fuera de parecerme asqueroso me resultó cómico y peculiar. Ella es tan natural… no como las demás chicas superficiales que conozco quienes no son capaces de comer papas fritas sin cubierto o este tipo de grasosa comida sin correr el riesgo de engordar unos 200 gramos sobre su peso ideal.

—¿Qué tanto miras?… Me pones nerviosa.

—Perdón, pero no veo que eso este afectando a tu apetito —reí por lo bajo.

—Así que te burlas de mí… Veremos qué dices ahora.

Tomó el chocolate que había comprado camino a la hamburguesería y se lo apropió; pedí uno para ella también, pero por increible que parezca, se lo comió antes de llegar por el plato principal y no hay nada peor que me quiten lo único que amaba en el universo.

—Devuélvemelo en este instante —dije imperativo.

—Ohhh que pena, porque me lo voy a comer —rió con sorna.

—No te atrevas —le advertí una vez más.

—¿Qué pasa, Li? Estás enojado?

—Devuélvemelo —claro que estoy enojado.

—No quiero —se sigue riendo.

—No voy a repetírtelo.

Comenzó a abrir el envoltorio y, mientras observaba su reacción, en cámara lenta me fui transformando en el lobo que me caracterizaba. Me abalance sobre ella provocando no solo que tirara el chocolate y los vasos de soda que había sobre la mesa que compartimos, sino que caímos al piso quedando en una posición bastante incómoda. Sus pechos estaban siendo estrujados por el peso de mi cuerpo y amenazaban con salirse al mismo tiempo que su rostro se encontraba muy cerca del mío.

Incapaz de reaccionar quedé tendido, observándola. Nunca había estado tan cerca de ella y la sensación que describí antes del chocolate recorriendo mis venas se quintuplicó en ese preciso momento, junto con un inoportuno cosquilleo proveniente de la zona sur de mi cuerpo.

—Li, quieres por favor quitarte de encima. Ya no puedo respirar.

—Lo siento, disculpa.

Me levanté un poco avergonzado por mi reciente actitud pero no sin antes tenderle mi mano para ayudarla.

—No hay problema, pero creo que debes manejar tu adicción al chocolate, parece ser peor que la heroína —dijo sacudiendo su ropa.

—Trabajaré en ello.

Caminamos cerca de cinco minutos en silencio hasta que llegamos al parque en donde nos encontramos de causalidad. Ninguno había dicho o hecho comentario alguno después del incidente y le estaba totalmente agradecido. Se despidió con la mano y contuve mis ganas de acompañarla a su casa; y con ese pensamiento no me explico porqué querría hacerlo, quizás porque ya era de noche o porque quería pasar otro rato a su lado.

Imposible.

Al llegar a mi departamento, desparramé mi cuerpo en la cama fría como el hielo el cual creaba un perfecto contraste con mi piel. Sopesé la idea de estar enfermo porque esa temperatura no podía ser la que encajara en los estándares de normalidad, así como era _anormal_ que esa chica que tanto detestaba haya provocado ciertas reacciones involuntarias en mi mente y cuerpo.

Los dos dígitos del termómetro indican que no estaba loco y que todo atisbo de raciocinio me sería arrebatado por los 39º que padecía.

.

La mañana siguiente no fue mucho más alentadora que la noche. Pasé todo el día tumbado en el sillón porque estaba más cerca de la cocina desde donde podía abastecer el pañuelo mojado que a los pocos minutos parecía sopa caliente. No sabía qué hora era, ni desde cuando mis piernas comenzaron a fallar pero de pronto levantarme se había convertido en un reto maratónico. Descartando la idea de dejarme morir, tomé mi celular y con todo lo poco que mi visión me permitía observar busqué el número de Eriol en mis contactos.

—Hola —respondieron desde el otro lado de línea.

—Eriol, necesito un médico.

Y eso fue todo lo que puedo recordar.

-.-.-.-.-

Soñé que estaba en un prado de verdes colinas, me encontré descalzo con la grama colándose entre mis dedos soportando mi peso en un confortable colchón natural. El aire fresco inundaba mis pulmones y por primera vez sentí una paz que me provoco unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Miré a mi alrededor buscando el más mínimo indicio de que esto era tan irreal como que yo llorase de emoción pero no encontré nada que pudiera ver o tocar; nadie a quien preguntarle donde me encontraba ni indicios de que aquel camino me llevara hacia algún lugar.

Una opresión comenzó a acrecentarse en mi pecho y en ese instante lo sentí, ese aroma me era tan familiar… pero no podía recordarlo; dulzón, empalagoso y me estaba cerrando la garganta hasta hacerme toser una y otra vez. No podía respirar, no podía pensar y no podía pedir ayuda, éste era mi fin.

Esperando a que el último suspiro expirara de mí boca escuché que alguien me llamaba por mi nombre. Era débil, muy débil, pero podía oírlo con claridad, aunque no era precisamente mi nombre el que decían.

—¡Li, despierta! ¡Despierta grandísimo idiota! ¡DESPIERTAAAA!

—Wooo wooo woooo. ¿Qué pasó?… ¿Kinomoto? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estoy en un hospital?

—No, es un campo de concentración para idiotas sin cerebro –ironizó—. ¡Claro que es un hospital! Por poco y voy a buscar una lápida con tu nombre.

—Shhhhh, no grites tanto que me duele la cabeza… Que odiosa eres —dije frotando mis ojos y notando con el roce una venda cubriendo el lado izquierdo de la misma.

—¡Claro que te duele la cabeza! Si por poco y rompes la mesa ratona con ella. No sé si estabas jugando a ver cuán duro es tu cráneo o a cuanto puedes aguantar con 40º de fiebre tú solo.

—Ahhh, con que fue eso.

Las imágenes comenzaron a llegar como relámpagos en mi mente. Recordé la fiebre, que llamé a Eriol y el prado verde y atemorizante… Tan solo eso puedo decir.

—¿Qué día es? ¡Y Eriol? Recuerdo haberlo llamado.

—Hoy es jueves, desde ayer que estas inconsciente del tremendo golpe que te diste, vinimos ni bien llamaste y tuviste suerte que mi cuñado acudió rápidamente a estabilizarte, pero luego tuvimos que traerte al hospital para revisar el golpe.

—Espera, espera, ¿vinimos? ¿Por qué Eriol te llamaría a ti? —estaba confundido.

—Porque Eriol estaba muy ocupado "platicando" con Tomoyo en el momento que llamaste. Dejó su celular cerca de mí y como no paraba de sonar tuve que atender; vi que era tu número y como no habías asistido a clases supuse que debía ser importante.

—Ya veo, no me di cuenta cuando atendiste… Y ¿dónde está ese que se hace llamar "mi mejor amigo" en este momento?

—Se fue a dormir. Pasó toda la noche velando por tu integridad física y, según él, sí despertabas en este lugar tú solo harías un desastre; le dije que lo cubriría para que descanse, ya que yo estaba aquí y como no tenía planes no veía el inconveniente… ¡Pero no lo hago por ti!, lo hice por Eriol y por mi salud física y mental de no soportar a Tomoyo hablar de él por el resto que me quede de vida —dijo entre incómoda por tomar la decisión de quedarse conmigo y molesta por lo que supongo serían los monólogos interminables de Daidouji.

—¿Y tu egoísmo fue el culpable de que no me despertaras como cualquier otro ser humano normal? ¿Acaso me querías provocar un tumor? -

Soy consciente que estaba cuidándome voluntariamente a pesar de sus excusas pero eso no le daba derecho a ser tan poco amable, después de todo, el que había sufrido consecuencias físicas era yo y no necesitaba las psicológicas en estos momentos.

—Es que no parabas de gritar, parecía que estabas llorando. Seguro tuviste una pesadilla.

—Aun así —¿Llorando dijo?—, tienes cero sentido común.

—Perdón por preocuparme, señor sábelo todo.

Tan pronto dijo eso me miró sorprendida de sus propias palabras.

«Está preocupada, por mí».

Sonreí con una mueca maliciosa y antes que pudiera alguno de los dos refutar la palabra del otro, la puerta se abrió y quien seguramente era el cuñado de mi enfermerita personal se acercó para revisarme y confirmar que podía irme de este claustro de paredes blancas.

—Vamos, yo te llevo. Eriol dejó su auto por si despertabas y él no estaba, dice que no soportarías ni un minuto aquí.

—Y me conoce bien… Espera —pensé un minuto lo que dijo—, ¿dijiste que tú me llevarás?

—Sí… ¿Algún problema de inferioridad / machismo al respecto?

—No, claro que no —mentí.

¿Estaba seguro de querer confiarle mi vida a una mujer, corrección, a una adolescente con un par de problemas mentales a los que seguramente diagnosticarían de esquizofrenia y que apenas sí creía conocer?

Subí a ese auto rezándoles a todos los Dioses en los cuales no creo, que por favor vaya con cuidado y que su conducción sea todo lo opuesto a su explosiva personalidad.

Por primera vez mis plegarias fueron escuchadas, porque Kinomoto manejaba demasiado bien para reconocérselo. Llegamos a mi departamento y como todas mis cosas se encontraban en su posesión me acompañó hasta la puerta. Cuando ésta se abrió de par en par, una brisa proveniente de la ventana que había quedado entreabierta escapaba por la abertura reciente, la cual provocó que ese aroma tan familiar me golpeara la cara. Era a fresias, el mismo aroma de mis sueños y el que _mi enfermerita_ porta diariamente.

—No me gusta tu perfume, siento que me asfixia

—¿Qué? ¿Perfume? Ahh no, debe ser mi shampoo. ¿Y cómo que te asfixia? ¿Eres alérgico a las flores?

—No, simplemente no me gusta ese aroma, es muy.… empalagoso —dije mientras me recostaba en el sillón.

Un leve lapso de silencio se adueñó del lugar hasta que ella comenzó con su interrogatorio.

—Tú no sales con chicas muy a menudo ¿verdad?

Soltó esa frase con total cintura, como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida o como si me estuviera dando lecciones de flirteo.

—¿Y a quién se supone que debería conquistar? ¿A ti? —reí con sorna no esperando su reacción a continuación. Trando de burlarme por su descarada acusación.

—Tal vez… ¿No te parezco atractiva?

«¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir? Y por qué me quede tieso como piedra sin capacidad de responderle?»

Se aproximó a paso lento con una mirada felina mientras sonreía de lado, y antes de acercar su rostro muy pero muy próximo al mío, sacudió su cabello con la mano en un movimiento sensual y provocativo inundando mi espacio personal con su aroma dulzón nuevamente.

—¿Q-qué crees que estás haciendo?

«¡Diablos! Estoy tartamudeando».

—No respondiste mi pregunta.. ¿No soy lo suficientemente linda para ti? Vi cómo me mirabas el otro día… y sé que te gusto, por eso te pones así de nervioso.

Cerca, estaba muy cerca, pero no podía apartar mis ojos de su rostro porque desde la posición en la que se encontraba podía ver de reojo su prominente escote invitándome a admirarlo o a algo más que solo eso.

—Claro que no.

—¿Qué no, qué? ¿Qué no soy linda o que no puedes resistir la atracción que sientes al verme y por eso me desprecias?

—N-no… —pero no pude continuar.

Agachó su cabeza y de pronto sus hombros comenzaron a convulsionar; al momento siguiente no solo estaba riendo, se estaba retorciendo en el suelo mientras sujetaba su estómago con fuerza al mismos tiempo que lágrimas emergían de sus ojos.

Se está burlando en mi cara.

—Pero ¿qué demonios?

—Ayyyy por favor… no hables, jajaja, deberías haberte visto jajaja, te hiciste chiquito de pronto jajajaja.

—No me parece gracioso, además me tomaste débil y desprevenido. Maldita embustera.

Ella no paraba de reirse, era un ovillo en el suelo con su rostro desfigurado de la risa.

—YAAAA, ¡PARA DE REIR DE UNA VEZ! —grité para terminar con la pantomima.

—Lo-lo siento. No lo volveré a hacer.

¿Si estoy enojado? Nooo.. ¡ESTOY FURIOSO!

¡Nadie, jamás, se burla de mí de esa forma y menos una pendeja que se cree que por tener lindos senos y ojos de sirena me puede venir a engatusar de esa forma!

—Creo que mejor me voy porque no estás para nada de humor.

—SÍ sí, ya vete.

Sin mover un ápice de mi cuerpo observé de reojo como toma su bolso, pero antes de partir sacó un papelito y una birome de ahí dentro, y escribió algo que en este momento no interesaba pero pronto descubriría.

—Nos vemos pronto entonces. Te dejé mi número y el de mi cuñado por si te sientes mal, él me pidió que te lo dejara.

—¿Y el tuyo por qué?

«¡No preguntes! ¿Por qué preguntas?»

—Por si tienes ganas de hablar conmigo cuando sepas que contestarme.

Y se fue… guiñándome un ojo y dejándome con más preguntas que respuestas de las que el golpe en mi cabeza me permite procesar.

Eso y un cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo.

«No puede gustarme esa insoportable creación de Dios ¿verdad?»

No, por supuesto que no. Pero… ¿y ella?

Estaba claro que solo se estaba divirtiendo, jugando con sus armas de seducción femenina y yo era el tonto que la dejaba probar hasta dónde llega su brujería barata.

Nada estaba en orden en mi mente ahora, pero lo que si sabía era que mi orgullo seria recuperado más temprano que tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-

.

—Li, ¿podemos juntarnos hoy por las lecciones? Ya que ayer no pudimos.

—Ehh… sí, no veo porque no.

—Genial, nos vemos después.

Mi plan no está resultando.

¿Desde cuándo ella era la que toma las riendas de lo que sea que tengamos cómo relación?

Había pasado toda la mañana observándola sin que lo notara, buscando en mi subconsciente razones por las cuales debería haberle dicho que no era atractiva y poca cosa para alguien como yo, pero la misión estaba fracasando porque la individua es perfecta por donde se la mirara. Tiene unos ojos deslumbrantes más preciosos que las esmeraldas, las curvas de su cuerpo se ajustan a las medidas estándares dignas de una modelo en miniatura, no es baja pero tampoco goza de piernas kilométricas, más bien diría que son prominentes y bien torneadas; su cabello, además de oler a flores las 24 horas del día, brilla a la luz del sol denotando suaves ondas cobrizas que llegan un poco más abajo de sus finos hombros, y su sonrisa de perlas blancas son la atracción definitiva a esos delicados labios. Probablemente sea la chica más hermosa que haya visto jamás y, después de casi seis años de tenerla frente a mí, la veía realmente.

Su carácter es un asunto muy diferente. No es la flor de cerezo dulce que todos creen, pero fuera de ello esa particularidad la hace muy interesante. Ella no necesita que la halaguen ni parece querer esperarlo, sin embargo, es consciente de su belleza y la utiliza a su beneficio.

Al pasar los días me di cuenta que muchos chicos se le acercaban con intención de invitarla a salir o simplemente verla sonreír. A menudo le traían flores, bombones y hasta bentos caseros los cuales aceptaba con gusto con su característica y falsa carita de ángel. No noté que saliera con alguno de ellos, ni que les devolviera el gesto más que con una sonrisa; quizás todos la creen inalcanzable y por eso no se animan a declarársele.

Paseando por los pasillos desiertos a la hora del receso una visión vino a mí como un balde de agua helada en el frío invernal.

Me gusta.

No sé cómo sucedió y porque caí en sus redes en tan poco tiempo si siempre fui inmune a las mujeres que se me acercaban. Y ahí está una parte de mi respuesta… Ella no se apareció de frente a sacudiendo sus largas pestañas para flirtearme, no se la pasó dando vueltas a mi alrededor preguntándome insignificancias de mi vida como "cuál es mi color favorito" o "si prefiero el frío o el calor"… Ella es diferente.

Pensando de esa forma me pregunté cuándo fue el momento exacto en que comencé a tener yo el papel de acechador.

.

La campana aun no anunciaba el fin del receso y los pasillos estaban desiertos debido al hermoso clima primaveral que todos, y ella, estarán disfrutando. Comenzaba a perderme en mis pensamientos otra vez cuando escuché una voz proveniente del aula de química que debería estar vacía.

La curiosidad mató al gato, pero yo no era un felino y lo que oía atrajo mi atención como la miel las abejas hasta quedar con la oreja pegada a la puerta del salón de donde provenían esos sonidos tan excitantes.

Eran gemidos de placer… Alguien estaba teniendo sexo allí.

Cuando reparé en lo que estaba haciendo me dije que era un depravado o quizás los meses de abstinencia me estaban traicionando y nublando el juicio.

Estaba a punto de irme cuando la escuche.

si Haru, justo donde sé que te gusta.

No puede ser… Es ella, y está teniendo sexo con un tal Haru..

«¿Quién demonios era ese tipo?»

Repasé mentalmente el nombre de cada uno de nuestros compañeros pero ninguno se llama así «¿Será de otro curso? ¿Mayor o menor?» Me partí la cabeza pensando y preguntándome por qué seguía gritando como una actriz porno. ¿Tan bien la estaba pasando?

Estaba petrificado, pegado a la puerta sin poder moverme si quiera, pero de pronto el silencio envolvió el momento en el que la perilla giró de adentro hacia fuera. No supe como llegué tan rápido a las escaleras pero en un mili-segundo corroboré mi teoría. Sakura Kinomoto salió de allí bastante más arreglada de lo que esperaba para una sesión de sexo en el instituto, y mirando hacia ambos lados antes de cruzar el pasillo salió de allí sin captar mi presencia y completamente sola. Seguro ese tal "Haru" saldría segundos después para no levantar sospechas y esperaba ansioso el momento de verlo.

No sé qué quería comprobar exactamente. Si era un tipo más grande… Si lo conocía, si era de buen porte o si tenía un bulto enorme para hacerla delirar de esa forma… Pero eso nunca ocurrió.

No había apartado mi vista de ese salón ni para pestañear, «¿Qué tanto estaría haciendo el sujeto allí dentro?»

Decidido me encaminé hacia la puerta abriéndola de un portazo. Iba a tener que dar explicaciones por mi reacción o inventar alguna excusa, pero allí no había nadie con quien discutir ni descubrir; estaba completamente vacío.

Yo no estoy loco, y no escuché mal y por supuesto vi como ella salió de ese lugar con la apariencia de haber hecho algo que no debería, pero no entendía bien qué hasta que me cayó la ficha.

La muy ingrata se estaba masturbando mientras mantenía sexo telefónico con su … ¡Quién quiera que fuera ese tipo!.

Mis neuronas trabajaban a velocidad luz y mis emociones se iban acumulando conforme decidía si ponerme feliz, enojarme o excitarme. Definitivamente era un conjunto de todo aquello.

-.-.-.-.-.-

—Li, creo que al fin entendí este ejercicio. ¿Lo revisas?

El reloj marca las 6 de la tarde, hace dos horas que estábamos estudiando, y si bien en varios momento me dijo de irse, la retuve con la idea de aprovechar mi buen humor para seguir practicando. Eran excusas, claro que sí, pero necesitaba idear un plan para saber más de ese tipo y de su tan abierta relación. Tan enfrascado estaba en mis cavilaciones que no pude evitar sonreír cuando me pasó el papel donde había realizado el problema alegando haberlo resuelto y sorprendentemente así lo fue.

—Está... correcto. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

—¡Yeiiii! —expresó junto con un gesto que hizo con el brazo en señal de triunfo— Ahora sí creo que debo irme, ya es tarde.

—Claro.

La seguí con la mirada hasta perderse en el baño, no me importaba parecer un acosador. Quiero descubrir todos sus secretos ocultos.

La mesa donde trabajamos comenzó a vibrar sobresaltándome e indicando que su celular estaba sonando. Como estaba boca abajo no podía ver de quién se trataba, pero sea quien fuere era persistente porque llevaba un buen rato llamando y Sakura no salía del baño. El ruido me estaba molestando hasta el punto de crispar mis nervios. Lo tomé sin voltear e iba a apoyarlo en sobre una superficie menos ruidosa cuando la incertidumbre me guió a girarlo descubriendo el nombre que aparecía en pantalla.

"Haru"

«¿Y qué quiere ahora?» Ya son las 6 y pico un viernes por la noche ¿Por qué la molestaba tanto? ¿No le bastó con tocarse junto a ella el día de hoy?

Quedé estático con el celular en la mano mirando su nombre como obligándolo mentalmente a que su llamado cesara, hasta que una voz me paró en seco.

—Li, ¿qué haces con mi teléfono?

Sakura reapareció con su rostro totalmente fruncido, yo también lo estaría si alguien tratara de hurgar en mi intimidad pero no era eso lo que tenía en mente ni tampoco me disculparía por algo que no hice.

—Te estoy hablandooo.… ¡Holaaa! ¡Tierra llamando al energúmeno de Li Shaoraaaan!

Su insulto me devolvió del trance en el que estaba y fuera de enojarme y lanzarle alguna de mis tan habituales frases hirientes, hice algo que no solo sorprendió a Sakura, sino a mí mismo en el proceso.

Dejé el celular en la mesa y la estampé contra la pared detrás de ella para besarla con toda la ira contenida. Por un momento intentó separarme pero mi agarre era demasiado fuerte y a los pocos segundos se entregó al beso con el mismo fervor que le estaba propiciando.

Lamia, mordía y apretaba hasta que me permitió el acceso completo a su boca enredando nuestras lenguas en una batalla sin fin. Se sentía tan bien capturar sus labios, sabía exquisito, pero la cercanía con su cuerpo estaba afectando otras zonas erógenas en el mío.

Debía detenerme.

Poco a poco fui soltando su agarre y ella ya no apretaba mi camisa como si quisiera arrancármela. Me separé de su boca sintiéndome agitado, excitado y contrariado, pero sin arrepentimientos.

—¿Qué .. fue eso? —preguntó con la vista que iba de mis ojos a mi boca para terminar clavándome fijamente la mirada.

—¿Eso contesta tu pregunta? —le dije mordaz aunque me venda a mí mismo.

—¿Qué pregunta? Yo no cuestioné si podías besar tan bien pero me alegra que me lo hayas aclarado.

Por momentos me puteaba y por otros halagaba mis acciones encendiendo hasta la última ceniza de mi razón.

—La que me hiciste el otro día… si me pareces atractiva —me la jugué.

—Ohhh, creo que lo dejaste muy en claro en ese momento, ya te lo dije, sé que te gusto —dijo jugando con el cuello de mi camisa y sonriéndome de forma maliciosa para segundos después morderse el labio inferior—. Lo que no pensé es que llegaras a gustarme tú también.

Cero palabras dulces, cero cortejos previos, cero sonrojos estúpidos de enamorados empedernidos… solo pasión, fuego y una química que seguro descubriríamos de ahora en adelante. Eso es lo que más me gusta de esta chica, y es que de niña no tiene nada. Es una mini mujer con todas las letras, y una muy atrevida.

A pesar de sentirme satisfecho con su confesión, solo una cosa rondaba por mi cabeza cuando nos separamos y por fin la liberé de mis ataduras. «¿Quién era ese tal Haru y por qué lo estaba engañando conmigo?»

Nunca había experimentado los celos hasta el día de hoy. Me parecía insano y ridículo que alguien esté pendiente de cualquier persona que se detenga a siquiera hablarle a su prometido/a. Pero mi caso era diferente, yo sabía que ella tenía algo con un tipo que la llamaba por teléfono y la hacía tocarse hasta llegar al cielo; no lo podía permitir, la quería para mí.

Quizás nunca tuve celos porque nadie fue digno de ellos. No lo sé.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Conforme los días pasaban, la fascinación por tenernos el uno al otro iba en aumento. Ya no me bastaba con besarla a escondidas en el instituto o tocarnos luego de una lección de matemáticas, necesitaba saber si teníamos la exclusividad que se suponía, pero ese tal Haru llamaba insistentemente, me había percatado de ello en varias oportunidades.

Una tarde de esas en las que lograba excitarme solo con verla, decidí que le preguntaría al respecto antes de comenzar a pensar con la otra cabeza. Quizás no estábamos llevando nuestros encuentros más allá porque ella seguía atada a este tipo de alguna forma y si no había sexo implicado no contaba como una infidelidad imperdonable.

Antes de que pudiera hablar se sentó en mi pierna sin despegar la vista de la hoja donde le explicaba una ecuación un tanto compleja. Decidí obviar su indirecta porque no iba a poder cumplir mi cometido si me dejaba seducir, pero su mano pecaminosa me acariciaba por lo bajo mientras fingía total atención a lo que debería estar haciendo.

—Sakura…

Ya hablamos dejado los formalismos desde que se me escapó pronunciar su nombre una de nuestras tardes de locura. A ella pareció no molestare y comenzó a nombrarme de la misma forma.

Se sintió raro permitirle a alguien además de mi familia que se tome esas confianzas para conmigo, pero escuchar mi nombre de sus labios era como una melodía pegajosa, de esas que escuchas una y otra vez y no te hartas jamás.

—¿Sí…?—contestó a mi llamado apoyando su espalda contra mi pecho mientras me miraba de lado, y su mano que antes pasaba cerca de mi entrepierna ahora rodeaba mi cuello colocándola en mi nuca, acariciando los mechones de cabello que encontraba a su paso.

Tratando de no desviar la conversación y de pensar cualquier cosa que no sea su cuerpo pegado al mío, comencé a hablar.

—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte. Tú…

—Shhhhh —me calló susurrando en mi boca—. Sé que has sido muy paciente y realmente agradezco que no me hayas presionado, solo quería confirmar si estabas dispuesto a esperarme. Ayyy Shao… Me encantaría hacerte tantas cosas…

Sus ojos brillan estridentes haciendo relucir esas esmeraldas que me electrifican y me hipnotizan.

«¿Qué era lo que iba a preguntarle?»

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cosas como qué? —dije con mi voz ronca.

«¿Cómo me llamo? ¿Quién soy y desde cuándo sabe ella que el verde es mi color favorito?»

Sakura solo sonrío para luego morderse el labio de manera sensual y sugestiva. ¿Cómo iba yo a rechazar semejante propuesta indecente de la mujer más hermosa y sexy que podría encontrar jamás?

Presionó su mano contra mi cuello para unir nuestras bocas en esos besos que derretirían al iceberg que coalicionó contra el _Titanic_ en un instante. Por momento nuestras lenguas tomaban protagonismo recorriendo la boca del otro y su circunferencia en tiempos repartidos, dejando los besos inocentes para momento que todavía no descubrimos.

Acaricié sus pechos por sobre la tela de su camiseta y pude notar sus pezones erectos y excitados ante la intromisión de mis dedos directamente sobre ellos. La posición en la que estábamos, y gracias a que usa falda casi todos los días, pude obtener fácil acceso a su zona más íntima. Noté como se contaría con cada roce de mis dedos, pero la tela aun impedía llegar a hacerla delirar del placer que quería entregarle. Haciendo caso a mi instinto y lo que su piel me pedía, Introduje mi mano dentro de sus bragas por demás empapadas para seguir con la labor que tanto le gustaba.

—Estás tan mojada…

Ella no dijo nada pero mi comentario reavivo nuestro beso que había quedado truncado por la excitación que estaba sintiendo ante mis caricias y culminó su momento con un gemido que murió en mi boca.

Satisfecho con mi cometido, me dije que era mi turno de disfrutar sus atenciones y cuando dirigí su mano hacia mi foco de calor tomó mi miembro por sobre el pantalón alarmando mis sentidos.

La posición no le favorecía para tocarme con comodidad, por lo que de un momento a otro se levantó de mi regazo para besarme mientras con sus manos, y semi-inclinada hacia mí, bajó mis pantalones y mi bóxer lo justo y necesario para liberar mi pene erecto de su prisión.

Lo sostuvo firmemente por un segundo mientras jugaba con sus dedos sobre mi glande, y antes que pudiera pedirle _por favor,_ se relamió los labios para insinuarme lo que haría a continuación.

Sus labios recorrieron todo el tronco de mi masculinidad a la vez que lamía el mismo camino de besos. Dibujaba círculos con su lengua de la misma forma que antes lo hizo con sus dedos sobre zona más suave de mi anatomía hasta que por fin lo introdujo entero en su boca erizando cada vello de mi cuerpo. Chupaba, lamía y succionaba al mismo tiempo que sus manos seguían el movimiento. Su mirada me perseguía casi constantemente llevándome a un nivel de excitación superior.

No cabían dudas que Sakura sabe lo que hace y su máscara de ángel se cae a pedazos cada vez más grandes hasta dejar en evidencia no solo su prontuario, sino también su faceta más perversa.

Mi mente se encontraba más allá de la razón, donde en lo único que debía concentrarse era en no acabar en ese instante para seguir nuestra faena. Nunca me habían tratado con estas atenciones, tan dedicada y decidida, pero había algo que lo hacía aún mejor y era que ella también lo estaba disfrutando. Se notaba por cómo me miraba y los suaves movimientos de su cuerpo al hacerlo. Toda su conducta es tan ardiente como mil soles.

Pero los momentos perfectos no existen, así como nuestra relación que se basaba en esta atracción animal que de un momento a otro se podía doblegar.

Dicen que uno llama a las desgracias, y qué casualidad que su celular haya comenzado a vibrar en ese momento. Sakura no le estaba dando importancia, seguía compenetrada en su labor pero yo no podía decir lo mismo.

—Sakura… tu celular… suena mucho

Con un gesto desinteresado y cargado de erotismo seuguió con su labor mientras introducía mi pene más profundo en su garganta. Pudo hacerme explotar si no hubiera visto quien estaba llamando.

Adivinen.

—Sigue sonando. Me desconcentra.

Dicho esto, se paró y arrojó el teléfono al sillón como diciendo "me importa un carajo, ahora estoy contigo", y créanme que me sentí halagado y caliente al respecto, pero quien llamaba era mi mártir. Evitando dejar caer la situación, Sakura se me sentó a horcajadas mientras besaba mi cuello, pero yo ya no podía aguantarlo.

—Sakura, siguen llamando, quizás sea importante —decía prestando atención al insistente vibrar del teléfono a la distancia.

—Olvídalo, no es nadie —dijo mientras seguía besándome para evitar parar.

—Sakura, ya detente, no puedo.

—¡Aashhh, no te entiendo! —salió de mi regazo totalmente cabreada—. ¿Qué carajo te pasa?

—¿A mí? —ya me había levantado y acomodado en pantalón— Ese tipo no para de llamarte desde que te conozco.

—¿Te dije que no es nadie!, ¿por qué tienes que arruinarlo todo?

—¿Nadie es alguien con quién tienes sexo por teléfono?

Sakura se quedó sorprendida sin saber que decir.

—Eres un idiota —dijo al reaccionar.

—Y tú una zorra.

Mala idea… Había sobrepasado el límite … por mucho.

Me miró muy sorprendida y juro que quise retractarme pero no pude. Nos quedamos así unos segundos hasta que tomó sus cosas y salió dando un portazo que de seguro escuchó todo el edificio. No era eso lo que quise decirle, porque por más bronca que me dé que esté con otro tipo, no tenía nada que reclamarle y me sentí el terrible idiota que tanto me decía que era.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días en el instituto nunca fueron tan agotadores. Sakura no solo me trataba con indiferencia sino que directamente hacía como que si no existiera. No se la notaba enojada cuando cruzábamos camino, no me lanzaba ninguna puteada por lo bajo, ni si quiera estaba coqueteando con otros para darme celos, y aunque cada una de esas cosas me habría enervado hasta la médula, les puedo asegurar que sería mil veces más satisfactorio, porque demostraba con su actitud no solo su desinterés por mí sino que nunca fui relevante en su vida.

Confirmé mi teoría de que era su juguete sexual y hasta por ahí no más. Ella no veía en mis ojos las mil tonalidades de color que me encantaba observar en los suyos, no se acostaba pensando en que me vería al día siguiente, ni si sería oportuno vernos para "estudiar" más seguido. Ella solo se dejaba llevar por el momento, por unos besos ardientes y una que otra sesión de onanismo.

La pregunta es ahora para mí. «¿Yo quiero tener algo más que solo sexo con ella?» La respuesta es tan fácil como la tabla del 2 = Sí.

Nunca me sentí igual, desmoronado, abatido y desesperado por recuperarla; sin embargo no hacía nada para tenerla de nuevo conmigo. Ni un mensaje, ni una disculpa camuflada, nada. Le estaba contestando con la misma ley del hielo que ella inició pero que el provocarla fue culpa de mis malas formas y esos estúpidos celos. Quizás si le hubiera preguntado en otro momento, en otras circunstancias o si quizás ella no sería tan carbona como para levantar la voz al más mínimo comentario que le disguste no estaríamos así; y otra vez volvía a llevarla al mismo nivel de culpabilidad que yo.

—Eyyy bro, sé que es jueves pero ¿me acompañarías a un lugar?

Hacia un rato que Eriol me hablaba y yo fingía estar escuchándolo mientras contaba cuantas bolitas tenía mi camiseta vieja.

—No.

—Pero la vamos a pasar genial. Mira, me tengo que encontrar con una chica y ella irá con su amiga.

—No me interesa.

—¡Vaaamos! ¿Hace cuanto que no te hechas un buen polvo? Tu mano derecha no se pondrá celosa, te lo prometo.

—Eriol, te dije que no.

—¡Por favoooooor! No tienes que tirártela, solo estate ahí y distráela mientras yo me veo con esta chica, no te lo estaría pidiendo si no fuese necesario —dijo esto con su característica carita de perro mojado que me ponía de la nuca.

Quizás era una buena idea… soy joven, no soy feo y hablar con otra chica que no sea en mi imaginación con _ya saben quién_ ayudaría a olvidar _a quién no debe ser nombrada_.

—Me cambio y vamos.

Llegamos al bar alrededor de las 10, estaba un poco alejado de la ciudad y la fachada dejaba mucho que desear. Pasamos entre medio de una multitud de personas que rondarían entre los 16 y 25 años. El hecho que haya menores de edad a estas horas refleja que el lugar es apto para todo tipo de cosas.

En solo un vistazo pude ver una pareja teniendo sexo despreocupadamente en un rincón, un grupito de chicos fumando marihuana y otro tipo de sustancias ilegales, y ni hablar de los innumerables borrachos paseando con sus copas injuriando a las mujeres.

Pasando la zona donde la gente bailaba y se frotaban unas a otras, pude divisar unas mesas de pool y era allí donde Eriol encontraría a la misteriosa chica de la que omití preguntar.

—¡Eriol! ¡Por aquí! —dijo una mujer portadora de una voz chillona.

La chica no era otra persona más que nuestra compañera de clases con quien Eriol se la pasaba el 70% del receso, entonces ¿Por qué me necesitaba?. No me costó mucho trabajo deducir que si Daidouji era su cita entonces la amiga que la acompañaba no era otra que la dueña de mis desgracias.

Por primera vez en semanas nuestras miradas se cruzaron y ella no pudo evitar gesticular esa mirada de asombro por encontrarme allí ni de dirigirle una mirada asesina a su amiga lo cual demostraba, que como yo, ella no sabía que nos encontraríamos.

—Tomoyo, my lady, perdón la tardanza, fue un poco difícil convencer a mi amigo hoy.

—No te preocupes, nosotras llegamos hace unos minutos, recién empezamos el juego. ¿Por qué no hacemos pareja y jugamos los cuatro? —dijo _la lady_ con el rostro lleno de alegría, como si no percibiera la tensión que había en el aire.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? Chicas contra chicos, esto va a ser divertido —dije sonriendo y clavándole una mirada se suficiencia a la acompañante de Daidouji.

El jugar así no era lo que esperan, pero no iba a obligar a la señorita a hacer grupo conmigo y derrotarla en algo sería muy satisfactorio.

—Juguemos —reafirmó ella lanzándome una mirada maliciosa, sonriendo de lado y sosteniéndola mientras tomaba el taco con determinación.

.

La competencia fue bastante intensa, las chicas jugaban demasiado bien, como si hicieran esto a menudo y tal fue su ventaja que terminaron ganando.

—Ohh lo siento tanto, mejor suerte para la próxima —dijo ella con esa típica sonrisa triunfante.

—No sé porque tengo la impresión que este juego es como quitarle el dulce a un bebé para ustedes —comentó Eriol suspicazmente.

—Ohh Eriii… No te sientas mal, es un juego después de todo.

Tomoyo se acercó a "Eri" y comenzó a besarlo dejándonos a Sakura y a mí un tanto incómodos.

Sin decir nada, ni mirarme si quiera, se fue a la barra a pedir un trago mientras mis pies se debatían entre seguirla o hacerme el desconocido como bien nos salía pretender.

Lo mejor sería no hacerla sentir más poderosa de lo que se cree e ir a caminar por el lugar, ver alguna otra chica, tomar algo en la otra barra o lo que sea. Estaba a punto de irme cuando un tipo se le acercó. Me alejé lo suficiente como para no quedar expuesto sin dejar de observarla. El hombre tiene más de 20, es alto y fornido. Por cómo le habla a tan corta distancia y como ella mece sus cabellos a la vez que le sonreía, me indica que algo más podría pasar entre ellos o que ya había sucedido en otras ocasiones. De pronto el tipo la tomó por la cintura y, antes que mi sangre llegara al punto de ebullición, ella lo apartó con soltura. No me pareció ver algún gesto de molestia en el hasta ahora "sujeto no identificado"; la besó en la mejilla y se fue.

Sakura aun sostenía su sonrisa como si lo que sea que hablaron fuera tan relevante y persistente como mis ganas de golpear a ese hombre.

Me acerqué sigiloso casi sin pensarlo y cuando me vio su sonrisa se esfumó como azúcar en el agua.

—Un _Jack Daniel´s,_ por favor —le ordené al barman.

—¿Whisky?… Con que haciéndonos los maduros —dijo ella sin mirarme y en tono burlesco.

—Disculpa pero yo ya soy mayor de edad y nadie pidió tu opinión.

—En tu país lo seas pero aquí no, de todas formas no importa la edad que tengas, en el fondo sabes que eres un fruto verde

«La guerra comenzó. Había tantas cosas que quería escupirle en la cara».

—Lo dices como si te llevaras el mundo por delante y no eres mejor que yo.

—Supongo que no, pero por lo menos yo lo acepto.

Trajeron mi vaso en ese momento, le di un trago y me relajé en el banco de madera que rechinaba de lo viejo que estaba.

—A sí que… se suponía que tú eras mi cita, que casualidad.

—No creas que me hizo gracia verte, no sabía que mi amiga traería compañía.

—Lo sé —dije dando otro trago a mi bebida, aparentando indiferencia.

—Sin embargo tú parecías muy consciente de venir a encontrarte con alguien —ahora ella tomaba de su vaso con un líquido azul algo extraño.

Seguramente la oscuridad del recinto no dejó ver el rayo de luz que alumbró con ese comentario. «¿Puede ser que ella esté celosa de que me viera con otras chicas? ¿Justo ella? ¿En serio?»

—Solo buscaba distraerme un rato y si mi compañía resultaba estar a mi altura, pues mejor.

Como si le contara un buen chiste comenzó a reírse sin tapujos y ya no me agradaba que me de vuelta las cosas.

—De todas formas, no hubiera hecho falta que Eriol viniera acompañado si tenías a tu novio por aquí —le rebatí dejándome en evidencia.

—Yo no tengo novio, no catalogo así a las personas. _A las zorras como yo_ no les interesa ese tipo de relaciones después de todo —enfatizó la palabra "zorra" haciendo alusión a nuestra discusión por primera vez, y su tono denotaba lo molesta que se sintió con eso.

—¿Y quién era ese que te hablaba tan cariñoso antes que yo llegara? ¿Otro con quien acostumbras a tener sexo o acaso lo tomas tan natural como si fuera un trabajo para ti?

Si quería arreglar los tantos definitivamente insinuar cosas como "eres una prostituta" no estaba cooperando.

—¡Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido! ¡Eres un maldito infeliz mal cogido!. Porqué no te buscas una muñeca inflable para satisfacer tus necesidades y me dejas de joder la vida con suposiciones que tú solo sonsacaste y que muy feliz te ves con ellas.

Imagínense un inmenso mar de dulce de leche repostero y a ustedes en un pequeño barquito; lo único que cuentan para poder llegar a tierra firme es un palito de halado… Así me sentía yo tratando de remediar lo irremediable con Sakura.

Levantó la mano en un intento de abofetearme pero la detuve antes que sucediera. Apretó sus labios en un gesto de impotencia y salió corriendo sin decir nada.

Dos segundos tardé en reaccionar y salir en su búsqueda, segundos indispensables para lograr que saliera del bar y se encontrara a 100 metros de distancia. La adrenalina corría por mis venas mientras iba tras ella a la misma velocidad que mi corazón palpitaba.

Es buena en deportes, la mejor de hecho, siempre me ganaba por segundos y ahora corría con una cuadra de ventaja, pero mi desesperación por alcanzarla fue mayor.

La tomé por la muñeca y posteriormente sus brazos impidiendo que escapara.

—Mírame —le imploré.

—¡Déjame en paz, maldito, o gritaré! —el pelo que cubre sus ojos se mecen violentamente acompañando su cuerpo que lucha por zafarse.

—No voy a soltarte.

En ese momento elevó su rostro y su mirada furiosa se clavó en mis ojos como mil agujas punzantes corroborando lo que me pareció ver antes que saliera del bar.

Estaba llorando.

En ese instante el corazón se me estrujó hasta debilitarme por completo antes de tomar mis últimos suspiros para abrazarla. Quería retenerla y sostenerla hasta que no quede ni un resto de mí y las ratas vinieran por las migajas de mi cuerpo, porque lo merecía… Me sentí la peor basura.

—¡Suéltame! —dijo gritando.

—No puedo… no quiero, no quise decirte eso —un nudo se atraganto en mi garganta antes de debilitarme con sus siguientes palabras.

—No importa lo que digas, no te necesito, nunca te necesité, no eres importante para mí.

Sorprendido y abatido solté sus brazos y me alejé unos pasos de ella sintiéndome derrotado. Sakura se abrazaba a sí misma en un intento de refugiarse a la vez que retrocedía sin dejar de mirar hacia otro lado que no sea en mi dirección.

Ya no había nada más que hacer.

Siempre supe que era una mujer fuerte, independiente y con un corazón de acero difícil de roer, eso fue lo que me enamoró de ella en primer lugar, pero en el fondo anhelaba que esa sea solo otra de sus máscaras para protegerse y que en realidad me veía como algo más que un trozo de carne.

Di media vuelta decidido a dejarla de una vez por todas y seguir con mi patética y aburrida vida.

—S-sí… Vete… ¿Quién necesita tu pobre intento de consolarme?

La noche en ese lugar es más silenciosa de lo que aparentaba estando cerca de un bar tan concurrido, por lo cual no fue muy difícil descodificar lo que acababa de decirme entre sollozos. Me quedé estático antes de dar la vuelta y arrinconarla contra la pared furioso y desesperado.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Sakura? No te entiendo y para hacerlo necesito que me digas algo, que dejes de jugar y de hacerte la fuerte.

No estaba en posición de pedirle explicaciones ahora pero lograría que me dijera todo así tenga que ofrecerme como tributo a alguna deidad.

—Yo no quiero nada —contestó creando un poco más de distancia, apartándome con sus manos—. Eres tú quien está empecinado en hacerme sentir como mierda y quien no cree en mi palabra.

—No me das muchas alternativas sobre que pensar si no me lo explicas.

—No lo entenderías —su voz sonaba más calmada y, cansado de luchar, bajé la guardia esperando que hablara.

—Inténtalo.

Dubitó un momento antes de decidirse, su mano fregaba su brazo contrario como dándose ánimos y luego de estudiarme de pies a cabeza comenzó a escupirlo todo.

—Hace dos años mi papá enfermó imposibilitándolo a seguir con sus investigaciones. Era arqueólogo y profesor de historia en la universidad de Tomoeda. Incapaz de viajar en busca de nuevos descubrimientos tuvo que quedarse solamente con su trabajo de profesor reduciendo los ingresos a la mitad. Mi hermano trabajaba medio tiempo lo cual fue de gran ayuda monetariamente en ese momento hasta que la enfermedad de mi padre empeoró y al año siguiente falleció.

—Lo siento. No lo sabia.

Obviando mi comentario para hacerle honor a la muralla que construyó para sí misma siguió con su relato.

—Oportunamente mi hermano se fue a vivir con su pareja, quien te asistió antes de llevarte al hospital, y sí, mi hermano es gay —siguió hablando sin esperar a que me recuperara de esa noticia que no tenia por qué afectarme pero conocía al hermano de Sakura y nunca podría haber imaginado que ese tipo rudo se pase al otro bando, en fin, eso no importaba ahora.

—Touya seguía ayudándome a mantener la casa y hacerse cargo de que nada me faltase pero yo no me sentía cómoda con eso, por lo que a los 15 salí en busca de un trabajo de medio tiempo. Trabajé en una cafetería cerca de aquí hasta que vi un anuncio donde buscaban una mesera en un bar nocturno donde la paga era mejor pero como tenía solo 16 años pensé que nunca me contratarían. Tuve suerte, me aceptaron y luego de mi primera noche allí comprendí el porque nadie había postulado después de mí; el lugar era decadente y los hombres muy groseros con las mujeres pero no podía rendirme, ya había renunciado al otro trabajo y necesitaba el dinero. Ese bar del cual acabamos de salir precisamente. Una noche un tipo quizo propasarse conmigo pero un cliente habitual lo detuvo a tiempo sacándolo a patadas. Él era más grande que yo y muy guapo, luego de eso comenzó a coquetearme de forma dulce e inocente cada vez que venía, hasta que la relación pasó a mayores. Salimos por unos meses que me bastaron para descubrir sus preferencias y gustos poco comunes. Fui débil, me arrastró a probar y hacer cosas de las que no me enorgullezco. Yo era inexperta, ¿cómo podía refutarle algo?, se suponía que sabía lo que hacía y que no habría problemas.

—¿Traficante? —me animé a preguntar.

—Tampoco tanto… solo un drogadicto más —dijo con naturalidad—. Su adicción a la heroína nos metió en muchos problemas hasta que terminé metida en una situación que no quiero recordar pero que fue el punto final de nuestra relación. Solo hay algo de lo que no me arrepiento, y es que gracias a esa vida y a él forje mi carácter, desde ese momento nadie me pasaría por encima otra vez —caminó hasta sentarse en el capó de un auto allí estacionado y la imité sentándome a su lado—. No quería trabajar más allí pero esa paga era la mejor que podía conseguir; mi hermano estaba teniendo dificultades con sus proyectos, ya no me pasaba tanto dinero porque sabía que yo trabajaba y ésta remuneración apenas sí me alcanzaba para mis estudios y comer. Estaba atrapada.

Suspiró antes de seguir mientras yo la acompañada de lado.

—Un día un cliente me hizo una oferta diferente, no era algo muy bien visto en la sociedad pero acepté de todas formas, con este trabajo puedo pagar no solo el instituto, la comida y mantener la casa yo sola, también puedo ahorrar para progresar en un futuro, ser alguien, como mi papá lo hubiera querido.

Si la conversación tomaba ese rumbo podía darme una idea a donde quería llegar y la respuesta a mis preguntas no estaban causando el efecto deseado en mí.

De repente sentí nauseas.

Ni por todo el oro del mundo una mujer debería ofrecerse como carnada a los buitres, no podían denigrarse de esa forma; si yo fuera mujer seguramente preferiría vivir bajo un puente antes de convertirme en carne de mostrador. Pero ¿cómo expresárselo sin herirla más de lo que ya lo había hecho? ¡Tiene 17 años, por Dios, algo tengo que decir!

—Sexo telefónico.

—¿Disculpa? —me pareció no entenderlo bien.

—Ese es mi trabajo —dijo con firmeza—. Digo cosas para que los hombres se masturben pensando en la misteriosa adolescente detrás del teléfono. Ellos acaban felices con sus líquidos desparramados lejos de mí y yo con dinero limpio en mi mano —luego de decir eso me miró esperando mi reacción, como no le contestaba y mantenía mi vista clavada en la pared río para sus adentros—. Sabía que no lo entenderías.

—No, sí lo entiendo.

—¿Ah, si? Entonces ¿estás de acuerdo que hombres, quizás casados, con hijos o pedófilos se estén tocando mientras finjo tener orgasmos a la par de ellos? Como Haru, mi cliente habitual. ¿Quién sabe si es un gordito adicto a la pornografía o un violador en serie?

—Ya, ya, ¡Te dije que lo entiendo! No es que lo apruebe o me guste lo que hagas, preferiría que trabajes el doble en una cafetería normal, que dejes que tu hermano te ayude un poco hasta que termines tus estudios y puedas progresar en un trabajo acorde a ti.

—¿Y cuál sería un trabajo acorde entonces? Bailarina de _table dance_? Por qué según tú eso es lo que soy, una zorrita.

—Estaba enojado¿okey?. Tú te inmiscuiste en mi vida sin previo aviso y de repente verte, o más bien escucharte, tener sexo con un tipo que no era yo me estaba volviendo loco. Pensaba que yo no era suficiente, poco hombre tal y como me dijiste, pero no podía cambiar lo que sentía por más días que pasaran… Me gustas… —me miró sorprendida ante la confesión directa— Me gustas tanto que veo tu rostro hasta en la tostada del desayuno. Sé que no soy dulce pero tú tampoco lo fuiste conmigo así que no reparé en el daño que mis palabras pudieran causarte. No creo que seas una mujerzuela porque en tal caso yo inicié el juego en el que nos metimos, solo que para mí no era solo eso, no quería divertirme contigo y nada más. Yo… quiero conocerte pero tus barreras son impenetrables.

—Nuestras personalidades son parecidas, a ninguno le gusta ceder —dijo volviendo su vista al frente.

—Y eso es lo que me encanta de ti. Eres mi perdición, pero me encantas.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron en segundos que parecieron una eternidad antes de iluminarme y atreverme a hacer y decir lo que hace semana deseo.

—Quiero besarte —dije mirando sus labios carmesí.

—No podemos tener todo lo que deseamos —su voz era determinante y no podía descifrar su mirada, pero arriesgué todo lo que tenía.

—Tú también quieres besarme.

La leve curvatura de sus labios era una señal de que debía actuar cuanto antes.

—Tendrás que comprobarlo, Shaoran.

Su voz volvió a tener ese característico tono sexy que me encantaba oír, y sin pensarlo demasiado la acerque hacia mí para besarla con toda la pasión acumulada.

Sus labios eran tan exquisitos como los recordaba y su cintura se ajustaba a la altura perfecta de mis brazos. La extrañé tanto… Su calor, sus labios húmedos recorriendo los míos, su mano revolviendo mi cabello mientras me dejaba libre acceso a su fino cuello para oler su marcado aroma a fresias y degustar la piel que encontraba.

El beso era tan intenso que no tardé en sentir como el calor recorría cada fibra de mi cuerpo. No soportaría mucho si me seguía mordiendo los labios y frotando sus pechos en mi torso, entonces decidí bajar la intensidad del encuentro antes que nos reporten por exhibicionismo.

—¿Por qué paras? No lo arruines ahora, Shaoran —dijo buscando mi boca otra vez.

—No quiero montar un show en medio de la calle, Sakura, y no vine en auto.

—Ohh, creo que tienes razón —apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho dejándome colocar mi mentón en su frente—. Es una lástima.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunté mirándola a los ojos mientras corría un mechón de su rostro.

—Que voy a tener que volver a mi casa, sola, tomar una ducha y meterme en la cama fría en esta noche tan perfecta —decía mientras hacia círculos sobre mi hombro con uno de sus dedos—. De seguro no pegaré un ojo en toda la noche pensando las cosas que podríamos haber hecho de haber estado solos y cómodos… como en mi casa.

Con la última frase se fue acercando lento hacia mi boca depositando besos suaves casi imperceptibles.

—Creo que nos tomaremos un taxi.

-.-.-.-.-

El viaje no fue apaciguador, nuestros besos comenzaron en el asiento de atrás y si el chofer no nos interrumpió fue porque estaba tan excitado como nosotros. ¿Y saben qué? No me importó. Nos fundimos en uno de esos besos interminables donde te tomas el tiempo para saborearlos tan lento y pausado hasta volverte demente.

Llegamos a su casa, y sin despegarnos ni si quiera para darle la plata al taxista, nos bajamos del auto y con toda la dificultad que presentaba abrir la puerta sin mirar logramos ingresar.

Quería saborear cada porción de piel que iba encontrando a medida que las prendas caían por el suelo del living. No me detuve a mirar la decoración ni hacia dónde estábamos yendo hasta que comenzamos a ascender por las escaleras. Llegamos a su habitación semi desnudos y no dudé en recostarla sobre la estrecha cama de una plaza junto a un ventanal por donde la luna se colaba dando una entonación azulada a su tersa piel.

—Eres hermosa. Quisiera tenerte siempre así, solo para mí.

—Comencemos por el hoy, no dejemos nada para el mañana.

La respuesta no es la que esperaba pero es mí Sakura con quien hablaba después de todo. A pesar de mi afán por secuestrarla cada día de mi vida no dije un solo vocablo, permanecería en el papel de amante que ella deseaba y luego la convencería poco a poco que somos el uno para el otro. Paso a paso.

Recorrí el valle de sus pechos al mismo tiempo que desabrochaba su sostén por detrás liberándolos por completo. Descendí suave depositando besos húmedos a cada paso, recorriendo su vientre sintiendo como se le estremecía la piel ante mi contacto para seguir el camino hasta llegar al punto más erógeno de su cuerpo, quitando sus bragas por completo. Quería devolverle el favor de aquel encuentro frustrado y que supiera cuánto me agradaba hacerlo. Se dejó hacer sin impedimentos ni vergüenzas y sus gemidos no tardaron en llegar cuando mi lengua recorrió los labios de su intimidad para luego introducirla profundo de la misma forma que con mis dedos la hacía delirar, pero la excitación era palpable en el ambiente, esto le agradaba mil veces más.

Arqueaba su espalda mientras con mis manos acariciaba sus piernas y de la inercia ella las abría por completo. Sin darme por satisfecho introduje uno de mis dedos empapándolos de sus fluidos y probando el producto de mis estimulaciones. El clímax no tardó en llegar así como no tardé ni dos segundos en penetrarla de una sola vez. No usamos protección porque ella tomaba sus pastillas desde hacia un par de años y así podía disfrutarla con total naturalidad. Yo no estaba con nadie y esperaba que ella tampoco.

—Ohh… Por Dios Shao… Que bien se siente.

"Bien" era una palabra por demás corta para describir las sensaciones que experimenté cuando la envestía una y otra vez. Podía sentir las gotas de sudor descendiendo por mi espalda y lo perfecto de mi miembro apretado en su sexo húmedo y caliente.

Aprovechando los invaluables segundos donde reduje el ritmo para durar todo lo posible, ella tomó el control posicionándose a horcajadas sobre mí y al unísono nos derretimos en gemidos. Subía y bajaba en un movimiento desquiciante y cada vez más rápido. Podía sentir su orgasmo llegar cuando su clítoris rozaba contra mi pelvis, y tan pronto lo alcanzó la apreté fuerte para acabar segundos después.

Permanecimos abrazados y en ningún momento la dejé salir, recién cuando nuestros ritmos cardiacos volvieron a la normalidad nos aseamos para luego recostarnos en el estrecho colchón.

Sakura se encontraba boca abajo soportando el peso de su cuerpo sobre los antebrazos mirándome atentamente. Las sábanas solo cubrían sus caderas reflejando que la longitud de su cuerpo cuenta de curvas pronunciadas y peligrosas.

—¿Qué tanto me miras? No será que te gusto, ¿no? —le dije jugando.

Por primera vez me sentí observado y eso me encantaba pero solo enmascaraba mi interés pretendiendo sonsacar algo con la conversación. Necesitaba saber qué cosas pasan por su mente. Yo me le había declarado y, por más que las palabras del tipo sentimental no sean lo primordial en nuestra relación, no pude evitar preguntarme si para ella fue solo una noche de sexo o ese cosquilleo que recorre mis venas con solo besarla podría estar sucediéndole también.

—Me gusta mirarte. Tienes un rostro tan atractivo —pasaba uno de sus dedos por mis cejas al decirlo—. Éstas, enmarcan tu rostro a la perfección y se ven increíbles cuando te enojas, te hacen mucho más varonil.

—Entonces ¿te gusta verme enojado? ¿Qué clase de masoquista eres? —y me sonrió de esa forma capaz de derretirme.

—Me gusta cuando expresas tus emociones; sean de enojo, frustración, placer… Todas las caras te quedan.

Desvió su mirada para ver el reloj de su mesa de luz, eran las 2 am de un día de semana.

—Es tarde ya. Mejor me voy.

«Pídeme que me quede. Solo pídemelo».

—Sí, y mañana hay que ir al instituto. Que porquería.

—Sí… una mierda.

Esperé unos segundos antes de levantarme, no pretendía que pisoteara mi orgullo con excusas baratas.

Tomé mi boxer y me lo puse sin mirarla. Alcancé mi pantalón y demoré todo lo que pude buscando mi camisa que de hecho no estaba allí, sino en living donde comenzamos. Ella se levantó buscando ropa interior limpia y se sentó en la cama mirando en todas direcciones menos a mí.

—Bueno, creo que me voy, no hace falta que me acompañes.

—¿Cómo te iras? —decía mientras se tapaba con las sábanas aun sentada al borde de la cama.

—Caminando. Tampoco vivo tan lejos.

—Pero es tarde. ¿Por qué no llamo un auto para que te lleve?

—No es necesario, se cuidarme solo. Hasta mañana.

Le di un beso suave en la frente y salí de su habitación sin hacer ruido, me tomé mi tiempo al bajar, encontrar mi camisa y abotonarla. Abrí la puerta pero no di un portazo evidenciando mi salida porque no tenía que reclamarle nada, si ella no quería que me quedase no la obligaría. Estuve a punto de dar marcha atrás pero no lo hice y caminé con las manos en los bolsillos.

Estaba a dos metros de la entrada cuando en el silencio nocturno una puerta se abrió.

—Shaoran…

No hizo falta que gritara para escucharla en las calles solitarias donde residía y mentiría si dijera que su voz no hizo mella en mi corazón.

—¿Qué pasó? —le pregunté en voz baja sin mover un milímetro de mi cuerpo de los dos metros que nos distanciaban.

—Olvidaste tu billetera. Se te calló en mi habitación.

Falsa alarma.

—Ah, gracias.

Se acercó vistiendo una bata de seda rosa y su perfecto rostro mirándome fijo a los ojos. Tendió su mano para entregarme lo que había olvidado y cuando la sujeté hizo fuerza para no soltarla.

—Sakura, ¿qué pasa?

—Yo… Quería decirte que…

«Increíble. ¿Se está sonrojando?» Esto tenía que ser producto del whisky de hace unas horas, de algún rayo de luz del foco de la calle o de mis locas ganas de que sea realmente lo que veo.

—Decirme que…

Y de nuevo sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos que se habían desviado hacia el un costado volvieron a penetrarme con ese verde oscuro producto de la baja luminosidad del ambiente pero increíbles como siempre.

—Decirte que no hace falta que te vayas… es tarde.

—Pero tendré que levantarme temprano para ir por mi uniforme mañana, tal caso es lo mismo.

—Bueno pero sería de día y podrías llegar más rápido sin preocuparte.

—No pasará nada. Te mandaré mensaje cuando llegue si eso te deja más tranquila.

Sé lo que estarán pensando… "El muy idiota se volvió ciclotímico", pero ella tenía que aceptar que me quería ahí porque lo deseaba, no porque me era conveniente o esas idioteces que dice sobre mi seguridad, y si no podía lograr que lo reconozca pues no me quedaría otra que irme con el peso de mi cuerpo a cuestas.

—Bueno —dijo sentenciando mi huida.

—Adiós, Sakura.

Estaba decidido, si ella quería una relación sin compromiso, sin cariño y nada más que sexo, eso tendría. Pero cuando quise irme sujetó mi mano apretándola fuerte.

—¡Ashhh! ¿Por qué lo haces tan complicado!? —me miró con ira y avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer. Ella podía ser toda una seductora pero cuando se trataba de cariño no carnal era todo un desafío superarse a sí misma.

—Perdón, ¿me hablaste? —dije jugando ya sin ocultar mi sonrisa triunfal.

—Eres odioso cuando quieres.

De un tirón soltó su agarre y se cruzó de brazos como si realmente estuviera ofendida. La estaba haciendo caer y era consciente que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

—Así es, solo cuando quiero… Entonces.. ¿Qué es lo que complico exactamente?

—Ven conmigo. Quédate a dormir —dijo mirándome nuevamente sonrojada hasta las orejas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero que lo hagas.

Por su puesto desvió la mirada otra vez y yo me acercaba cada vez más para tomarla del rostro obligándola a alinear su rostro con el mío.

—¿No es porque es tarde y porque algo podría pasarme en el camino al departamento?

Le sonreía a su vez que mis manos descendían y acariciaban sus brazos sobre la fina tela de su bata para demostrarle sin decirle cuánto apreciaba su gesto y cuánto realmente quería quedarme.

Pude bajar sus barreras, su rostro se aflojó y su mirada reflejó calidez.

—No. Quiero que te quedes porque me gustaría que así lo hagas Shaoran —dijo al fin con una sonrisa amable.

—Vamos entonces.

La cargué en mi hombro como saco de papas para alivianar la situación. Ya estaba satisfecho.

—¡Ayyyy! ¿Estás loco? ¡Bájame!

—No quiero —dije dandole una palmada en su firme trasero.

—¡No hagas eso! ¡Me las vas a pagar!

Pero todo a continuación fueron risas y besos para generar cosquillas en lugares que descubrí que tenía; nunca la había visto reír tanto desde aquella vez que me jugó una mala pasada haciéndose la mujer fatal y estaba feliz de provocar eso en ella.

Había sido un día intenso, con secretos revelados, sexo desenfrenado y pobres insinuaciones de cariño que estoy seguro progresarán en un futuro.

Caímos rendidos en la cama luego de haber comprobado que el sofá siempre es un buen lugar para nuestro desliz y si a eso lo combinan con su cálido cuerpo junto al mío antes de cerrar los ojos durante las pocas horas que le queda a la luna para desaparecer, diría que lo ideal sería no despertar jamás y quedarme con el aroma a fresias que tanto detestaba sin hacerlo realmente.

-.-.-.-.-.-

.

A la mañana siguiente me encontré solo en una habitación que no era la mía luego de haber dormido algo incómodo pero feliz en ese reducido espacio de la cama.

El reloj anunciaba las 11 am y si mal no lo recuerdan hoy era día escolar. Sí, era, pasado.

Busqué mi camisa pero no la encontré y como el clima era agradable solo me vestí con mi bóxer porque el pantalón tampoco podía hallarlo, y como ella vivía sola no tenía de qué preocuparme.

Luego de asearme un poco bajé las escaleras a paso lento sin emitir sonido para ver de donde provenía ese olor que me estaba revolviendo las tripas del hambre que tenía.

Y allí estaba ella. Con mi camisa apenas cubriendo sus muslos preparando lo que parecía un desayuno para dos. Si tuviera una cámara la filmaría para que vean que no estoy mintiendo y corroborar que Sakura Kinomoto está teniendo un gesto para conmigo.

Es tan despistada que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que la tomé por la cintura sobresaltándola solo un poco mientras le corría los cabellos hacia un costado para besar su cuello en una suave caricia.

—Buen día, belleza. ¿Dónde está Sakura y qué has hecho con ella?

—Se ha tomado un descanso por hoy —dijo soltando una suave risa.

—Y por lo visto tampoco fue al instituto.

—No, al igual que cierto castaño que conoce.

Disfrutaba abrazarla, era uno de esos pocos momentos en los que parecíamos una pareja normal, pareja de lo que fuere; de amantes, de encuentros furtivos, de compañeros con beneficios, pero pareja que se relaciona de manera afectuosa luego de haber compartido momentos tan íntimos.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y sin voltear acomodó su cabeza en mi hombro. Llevó una de sus manos hacia mis cabellos para revolverlos mientras una sonrisa casi imperceptible surgía de la comisura que la curvatura de sus perfectos labios dejaba entrever.

Podía percibir un aroma diferente además de la comida, provenía de sus cabellos y olía cerezas.

—Cambiaste de shampoo —le afirmé aspirando un poco más de ese aroma.

—Sí. ¿Te gusta?

—Me gusta este también, pero ¿por qué el cambio?

—Pensé que no te gustaba el de fresias, quise sorprenderte.

—¿Es que acaso me quieres enloquecer?

Había cambiado su shampoo solo porque le dije que el otro empalagaba más que un volcán de chocolate. ¿Comprenderán porqué mi corazón late cada vez más fuerte? Y no solo ese traidor se vio afectado con tantas atenciones… Un hormigueo muy familiar se comenzó a formar en la parte sensible de mi anatomía por la cercanía de su cuerpo tan próximo al mío, llegando al punto que fue imposible que ella no lo notara y me lo hizo saber presionado sus caderas más hacia mí, sintiéndolo, suspirando y jalando suavemente mi cabello, recordándonos la atracción indiscutible que teníamos.

—Siempre quise hacer esto —expresó en un susurro— Levantarme "temprano", ponerme la camisa de mi chico especial, preparar el desayuno —decía mientras le bajaba las bragas lentamente—. Tener sexo matutino…

—Mmmm, voy a matar a ese chico.

—Deberías conocerlo —hablaba entre suspiros cuando mis manos paseaban por sus pechos, sus caderas y sus piernas—. Tiene unos ojos de un profundo color ámbar, unas cejas pronunciadas que enmarcan perfectamente su rostro; su cuerpo es fuerte pero no demasiado trabajado, el punto justo como a mí me gusta, y su sonrisa es el elixir más extraño y reconfortante que alguna vez probé.

Sus leves gemidos llenaban mi alma mientras acariciaba su zona más íntima, me estaba calentando pero ya no sabía si mi corazón latía fuerte por lo que estaba a punto de hacerle o por sus palabras dirigidas a mí en el gesto más dulce que nunca pensé que ella tendría, y seguía hablando mientras la tocaba, sin prisa, como a punto de hacerle amor.

—Su personalidad es ácida y dulce, una combinación ideal. Sabe como hacerme reír y sacar lo mejor de mí aunque no lo merezca, sabe demostrarme su cariño y no me presiona para que se lo demuestre también. Estoy segura que todas quisieran tener a este chico, pero me gusta jugar a que es solo para mí.

—Voy a hablar con ese chico… Voy a decirle lo valiosa que eres, que no necesitas oler a fresas o a cerezas para volverlo loco, que con una sonrisa tuya basta para calentar el frío invierno. Le voy a decir que te lo demuestre de todas las formas posibles, no permitiré que dudes de ello, porque estoy seguro que solo eres para él así como tú eres solo suya.

Bajé mi boxer e introduje mi miembro lentamente, sintiendo esa conexión física, química y psicológica capaz de enloquecerme en un instante. Estaba extasiado por lo que había dicho, por fin había logrado lo que nunca hubiera imaginado y juré para mis adentros que amaría a esta mujer por el resto de mi vida. Así me lleven siglos sonsacar un "te quiero" de sus labios lo lograría, porque si de algo estaba seguro es que Sakura, como caperucita, es solo una niña envuelta en un manto de siniestra perversión, o al revés, una mujer fatal oculta tras una capa de invisibilidad capaz de guardar sus más oscuros secretos.

Como un arma de doble filo, como una moneda con dos caras. Dulce, peligrosa, atractiva y mortal como la manzana prohibida de Adán. El descenso directo al infierno en donde arderíamos por toda la eternidad.

—Te tomo la palabra, lobito.

.

* * *

 **Hola a todos!**

Aquí les traigo una puesta diferente en donde Sakura tiene un carácter muy salido del canon que acostumbramos. Me gustó hacerla sexy, atrevida y con un carácter fuerte y determinante.

Sexo telefónico como trabajo ¿alguno de lo imaginó? Esta historia surgió justamente con esa idea en mi cabeza loca y bueno, eh aquí el resultado.

Escribir desde la perspectiva de Shaoran es un lujo, porque me encanta su personalidad, y aunque Sakura tambien tiene un carácter similar al castaño en esta oportunidad, preferí contar desde su lado solamente. Además, veremos como se intercambian un poco los roles, porque aunque Shaoran siga siendo ácido como el limón, vemos que es quien logra quitarle la "capa" a Sakurita.

Espero les haya gustado y aguardo sus comentarios como siempre :)


End file.
